Episode 8010 (5th December 2012)
Plot Tommy is still hankering for Tina to have an abortion. Tina points out they would owe Owen thousands if they back out. Tommy thinks that her welfare is more important. Rita sees Dennis off to work in a suit and tie, but it's clear that he's hiding something. Simon informs a surprised Leanne that Peter's told him that he is coming home to watch his school nativity play. Nick's perturbed by the news. Gail borrows a wheelchair for Lewis from the medical centre. Lewis feigns gratitude but dreads being wheeled around by Gail. Eva's uneasy when David talks to excited Max about having a baby brother or sister. Dennis starts training to be the new lollipop man outside Bessie Street School. Outgoing patrol officer Malcolm Lagg offers instruction while Dennis tries to avoid being recognised. Tina explains her dilemma to Rita. Rita counsels she must reach a decision that she can live with, and she owes it to Gary and Izzy to make it soon. Leanne and Ken receive grovelling letters from Peter, which lead them to believe that he has no plans to return. Leanne wonders how to tell Simon. Tommy persuades Kevin to re-employ him at the garage and tells Owen that he won't be labouring for him any more. Owen understands, but Tina's aware that Tommy's trying to distance himself from Owen to make it easier to back out of their arrangement. Eva tells Kylie that David's got Max's hopes up about a sibling. Kylie's furious and takes him to task in the salon, announcing she's going out for the night with Eva. Izzy notices that Tina's distracted. Tina confesses that Tommy wants her to back out of the deal or face losing him and she's uncertain of what to do. Magnanimous Izzy urges her not to feel beholden and to do what she really wants. Izzy assures her that everyone will accept her decision. Tina's touched. Dennis is embarrassed when Steve sees him at work and makes fun of him. Tina decides to continue with the surrogacy and begs Tommy to stand by her. He can't do it and packs his bags. Tina pleads for him to stay to no avail. Tommy walks out, leaving Tina heartbroken, pregnant and facing the coming months alone. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *Malcolm Lagg - Robert Fyfe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Streets near Bessie Street School Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina is forced to make a big decision about the surrogacy, David gets Max's hopes up about having a baby brother or sister; and Dennis begins training to be a lollipop man. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,520,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes